1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authorization methods, especially to a system and method for controlling an authorization procedure of a task.
2. Description of Related Art
Authorization tasks are very common and frequent tasks in daily life or daily work, especially in enterprises. Every day, people sign their names on request sheets, credit card receipts, and other documents, demonstrating they are in agreement of the contents.
Adding authorization information to documents or messages can be extremely tedious due to numerous manual tasks involved. For example, a typical procedure for authorizing a document may include: obtaining the document from a preparer of the document, determining the number of authorizers, delivering the document from one authorizer to another for authorization, and informing the preparer of the authorization information at last.
The above process is also inefficient, as user error may result in a processing delay or even a security breach.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for controlling authorization procedures of tasks, so as to reduce manual work and improve processing efficiency.